Mobile electronic devices are commonly used in many locations. However, in some locations, mobile devices can be disturbing. For example, a ringing cell phone can disturb patrons of a movie theatre. A cell phone conversation can be distracting to the cell phone user and to bystanders in a meeting or other event. Unintended radio transmissions may even be dangerous, such as on an aircraft during take-off or landing.
To prevent communications, a jamming signal can be used to create interference. However, jamming can also interfere with desired communication, such as navigation signals. Jamming is also illegal in some countries, because it may interfere with frequencies that are owned by legitimate communication carriers. It may also be difficult to jam all signals if multiple carriers are operating in a certain area. It is desirable to prevent communications in certain locations, or at certain times, without interfering with legitimate uses. It is with respect to these and other issues that the present invention is directed.